Mer bakgrunn og ressurser - Bibliotekstruktur
Et sømløst biblioteksystem Bibliotekene er både kultur- og kunnskapsinstitusjoner. Deres tjenester spenner fra lesekampanjer for barn til organisering av faglig informasjon for forskere og kunnskapsbedrifter. I samfunnet er det en økende etterspørsel etter bibliotekarenes spesielle ferdigheter. Framtidas økonomi er kunnskapsbasert. Det betyr at innhenting, tilrettelegging og formidling av kunnskap av alle typer og i alle medier blir en nøkkelfunksjon. Bibliotekene har tradisjonelt vært delt i grupper med ulike oppgaver: folkebibliotek, skolebibliotek, akademiske bibliotek og spesialbibliotek. I et kunnskapssamfunn som er gjennomsyret av digital teknologi blir skillet mellom disse gruppene mindre viktig enn tidligere. De ulike bibliotektypene betjener riktignok ulike brukergrupper, men de faglige ressursene og måten de formidles på er langt på vei felles. Det er denne utviklingen som ligger bak visjonen om et sømløst bibliotek. Det kommunale nivået Fordeling av ansvar Det er kommunene som bestemmer nivået på folkebibliotekvirksomheten. Da Kulturdepartementet i 2003 forsøkte å endre biblioteklovens bestemmelse om bibliotek i alle kommuner, ble det møtt av en massiv protest ikke bare fra bibliotekenes egne organisasjoner men også fra en lang rekke kommuner og fylkeskommuner. Lokalpolitikerne ønsket ikke å svekke lovverket. Folkebibliotekene er viktige aktører i gjennomføringen av nasjonale politiske program som "Den kulturelle skolesekken", "Gi rom for lesing" og EVU-reformen. Kommunene trenger bibliotekene for å gjennomføre statlig initierte politikk, men den viktigste satsingen på bibliotekene er det når biblioteket inngår som et virkemiddel i å oppfylle kommunenes egne mål. Bærekraftige enheter Ett av kravene som sikkert kommer til å bli tatt opp i forbindelse med den nye bibliotekutredningen vil være en statlig styrt "museumsreform" på bibliotekområdet. I dag finnes det for store forskjeller mellom små og store bibliotek. Det vil komme fram et ønske om å skape såkalt bærekraftige bibliotekenheter. Hva som er bærekraftige bibliotekenheter finnes det ikke noen god definisjon på. Utviklingen i kommunene i de siste årene viser at små bibliotekenheter legges ned til fordel for større . Fordi det er kommunene som har hatt ansvaret for strukturendringene i bibliotekene, har imidlertid ressursene blitt bevart. Kommunene har selv klart å få til en strukturendring, selvfølgelig for å spare penger, men ikke ut fra noe ønske om å tappe bibliotekene. Det er viktig å holde fast ved kommunenes rolle for folkebibliotekene. For nasjonale organisasjoner og profesjoner vil det være enklest å stille krav til at staten "må ordne opp". I forhold til folkebiblioteksektoren kan det tvert imot være direkte skadelig å kreve statlige særtiltak. Statlig styring med kommunale midler styrker ikke den politiske forståelsen i kommunene. Lokal støtte Blant lokalpolitikerne finnes nå en stor velvilje i forhold til bibliotekene. Det er denne velviljen som må utvikles til en økt forståelse for bibliotekenes muligheter og oppgaver. , det gjøres neppe ved å svekke lokalpolitikkens innflytelse over folkebibliotekene. For kommune-Norge er det største problemet kommunenes generelle økonomi, ikke en manglende forståelse av hvilken plass kultur og kunnskap har i utviklingen av samfunnet. I stor grad betyr det at arbeidet for å styrke folkebibliotekene må gå hånd i hånd med å styrke kommunenes økonomiske handlefrihet. Gjennom en slik handlefrihet kan kommunene forme folkebibliotek som skaper lokal identitet og som bidrar til kommunenes eget ønske om å skape gode lokalsamfunn for sine innbyggere. Da må vi godta at kommunene innenfor de rammene som ligger i form av biblioteklovgivning og eventuelle felles standarder velger forskjellige løsninger. Tjenestenivå Det er mulig å lage et system der kommunen må definere hvilke nivå man vil legge bibliotektjenesten sin på. Dersom man velger et lavt nivå, må man inngå samarbeid med kommuner som har et bibliotekvesen på et høyere nivå. Bibliotekenheter som ligger under nederste nivå bør legges ned. Dette kan f. eks. brukes til å legitimere nedlegging av filialer som ikke kommer opp på det laveste nivået, og som kanskje bør erstattes av bokbuss. Systemet må avspeile en sammensetning av lokale folkebibliotek i en framtid der digitale medier vil fylle mange behov. Man definerer hvilke nivå hver enkelt bokbuss, filial eller hovedbibliotek skal legge seg på i tjenestetilbudet sitt. Bibliotekets tilgjengelighet og personalets kvalifikasjoner må være en del av definisjonen. Bibliotek på nivå 1 (førstelinje- eller familiebibliotek) gir et grunnleggende bibliotektilbud. Bibliotek på nivå 2 tilbyr mer avansert informasjonsformidling. Bibliotek på nivå 3 tilbyr de mest avanserte tjenestene. Man kan f. eks. differensiere ut fra disse kriteriene: Nivå 1 #har lokaler som fungerer i forhold enten til læring, som kulturarena eller bare er en utlånsstasjon #dekker de primære bibliotekbehovene og er en faktor i lokalsamfunnet #har ikke ressurser til å bygge opp store samlinger av materiale med film og musikk, #baserer seg på fjernlån for å skaffe lite etterspurt og eldre litteratur #digitale ressurser er tilgjengelig for alle som ønsker det. #utnytter nasjonale tjenester som Biblioteksvar, både for publikum og for bibliotekansatte Nivå 2 #har gode lokaler, kvalifisert personale og gode samlinger #har studieplasser og ressurser til å ha flere arrangementer #kan ha et utvidet tjenestetilbud til f.eks. næringsliv og i forbindelse med livslang læring #har egne samlinger av musikk og film og en aktuell samling av faglitteratur innenfor de mest etterspurte fagområdene #samarbeider aktivt med ulike organisasjoner og kommunens skolebibliotek Nivå 3 #omfatter bibliotekene i de største byene og bibliotekene som er vertsbibliotek for fylkesbibliotekene #har relativt store samlinger av bøker og annet materiell og er ytere i det nasjonale lånenettverket #kan delta i nasjonale prosjekter i forbindelse med utvikling av digitale tjenester #har ressurser til å ta initiativet til utviklingsprosjekter både på nasjonalt og regionalt nivå Samarbeidsmodeller Det er viktig å prøve ut samarbeidsmodeller mellom ulike bibliotektyper og forvaltningsnivåer. Særskilte tilskuddsmidler over en viss periode til bibliotek med godkjent samarbeidsavtale kan også være et virkemiddel. Det understrekes også betydningen av at modeller, resultater og erfaringer formidles og koordineres. Dette ansvaret kan for eksempel legges til ABM-Utvikling, eller det regionale nivået. Regionalt nivå kan tillegges ansvar for koordinering og samarbeid i regionene. Her gjelder også betydningen av at koordinering og samarbeid formidles på tvers. Samarbeidsløsninger må tuftes på gode avtaler. Målet med samarbeid og ny struktur må være å utvikle og sikre bedre bibliotektjenester, ikke å etablere minimumsløsninger. Det regionale nivået Fram til 2007 vil fylkeskommunene som i dag, etter all sannsynlighet fremdeles bestå. Også senere er det rimelig å anta at det vil eksistere et nivå mellom stat og kommune. Om dette nivået skal arbeide med kultursaker vet vi ikke i dag. For kommunene gjør fylkesbibliotekkene en viktig forskjell. Det er særlig for de små og mellomstore bibliotekene dette gjelder, dvs. 244 små kommuner med under 5 tusen innbyggere og 148 mellomstore kommuner med mellom 5 og 20 tusen innbyggere. Minst 392 kommuner, med til sammen 748 avdelinger, bruker i dag fylkesbibliotekenes tilbud. I tillegg kommer alle lånerne som fjernlåner bøker innkjøpt og distribuert gjennom fylkesbibliotekene - og alle skolebibliotekarene og lærerne og mange andre som benytter seg av tilbudene våre i løpet av et år. Innsats og størrelse Det er to forutsetninger som skal til for at et godt regionalt biblioteknivå skal fungere. For det første må det får en tydelig rolle i gjennomføringen av en nasjonal bibliotekpolitikk, som gjennom ulike innsatsprogram blir fulgt opp av statlige økonomiske virkemidler. For det andre må man vurdere størrelsen på bibliotekenhetene. Erfaring fra bl.a. Storbritannia, Sverige og Danmark viser at utviklingsfaktoren i regionale bibliotektjenester er avhengig av store fagmiljø. De norske organisasjonsforholdene kan imidlertid ikke uten videre sammenlignes med de danske, svenske og britiske. Kanskje er det heller ikke bare positive sider ved måten våre naboland har drevet bibliotekutvikling på. I vår bibliotekvirkelighet har den statlige bibliotekforvaltningen vært for lite sterk, samlende og synlig som drivkraft i utviklingen, men alt ansvaret ligger ikke på den. I Norge har det regionale og kommunale biblioteknivået også et betydelig ansvar for å få til utvikling. Det regionale nivået bør ikke bare være avhengig av statlige initiativ og finansiering, slik som i Danmark, men organiseres slik at samspillet med det statlige nivået integreres i egne regionale satsinger og økonomiske prioriteringer. Fra fylke til region Det regionale bibliotekleddet vil uten tvil bli styrket og forbedret ved en sammenslåing av fylkeskommunene til større regioner, på samme måte som mange av de små og mellomstore kommunene vil få bedre bibliotektjenester med økt samarbeid eller sammenslåing med nabokommunen. Litteratur- og kulturformidling er naturlige oppgaver for det regionale nivået, sett i et samordningsperspektiv. Eksempel på dette er fylkesbibliotekene sitt arbeid med kulturformidling og nasjonale program som ”Den kulturelle skolesekken” og ”Gi rom for lesing”. Andre samordningsoppgaver ligger i fjernlånstjenesten, i organisering av samarbeid mellom alle bibliotektypene i en region, innenfor lokalhistorie og i tilknytning til digitalisering. Ansvar for innkjøp etter emnefordelingsplanen, forvaltning og utlån er en driftsoppgave som i dag ikke blir ivaretatt av andre i folkebiblioteksystemet. Penger til innkjøp og drift ligger i fylkene. Grovt regnet bruker de ca 20 mill. kr i året på å ivareta denne oppgaven. Av disse brukte fylkesbibliotekene halvparten, altså 10 mill. kr., til innkjøp av bøker, og det ble lånt ut 220 tusen enheter. Bøkene som blir innkjøpt står ikke på lager, men er en del av det samarbeidende biblioteket sine samlinger. Materialforsyningen til folkebibliotekene må utredes. Det regionale leddet må få et fornyet og tydelig mandat på dette området dersom vi fortsatt skal utøve denne tjenesten i biblioteknettverket. Kanskje er det for mange som driver med dette i dag. Det kan være mer rasjonelt å gi denne oppgaven til færre fylker - men det løser seg kanskje av seg sjøl med større regionalisering. Å overlate alt til Mo i Rana er ikke en gangbar vei. Når det gjelder digitalisering, er Norsk digitalt bibliotek helt avhengig av en koordinerende og utviklende instans på regionalt nivå for å få innhold og mangfold på dette feltet. Tretten fylkesbibliotek har i dag ansvar for mobile bibliotektjenester, som er et viktig supplement til kommunene og som gir et bidrag til et likeverdig bibliotektilbud. Faren ved regionale mobilbibliotek er at kommunene ikke får et eierforhold til tjenesten og at det er vanskelig å få etablert interkommunale løsninger. Også interkommunal bibliotekvirksomhet vil kunne styrkes ved at fylkesbiblioteket får en sterkere rolle når det gjelder å initiere, planlegge og koordinere regionale eller interkommunale tiltak. Utviklingsarbeid Det viktigste arbeidsområdet for et regionalt biblioteknivå må være utviklingsarbeid. Egne regionalpolitiske interesser vil ligge til grunn, ofte knyttet til oppfølging av fylkesplanen. Men det regionale nivået må også være en sentral medspiller for statlige initiativ. Staten kan bruke det regionale nivået som et instrument for å nå nasjonale mål. Det regionale nivået vil være sentralt når det gjelder å samhandle med kommunene i forbindelse med lokale utviklingstiltak. Fylkesbibliotekene har i mange år spilt en stor rolle i initiering og gjennomføring av en rekke prosjekter. Det er verdt å nevne den innsatsen som har blitt gjort for å få til biblioteksamarbeid mellom kommuner og mellom ulike bibliotektyper (stikkord: Oppland, Østfold). Finansieringen av prosjektene trenger ikke å komme fra statlig nivå alene. Ett eller flere forvaltningsnivå kan bidra, og i tillegg kan andre eksterne finansieringskilder være aktuelle. På den annen side vil vi kunne utrette mye med overføringer øremerket gjennomføring av statlig bibliotekpolitikk. Initiativet til lokale og regionale prosjekter kan like gjerne komme fra det regionale nivået som fra det lokale eller nasjonale - en tett samhandling mellom det nasjonale og regionale nivået vil mest sannsynlig bidra til å gi et best mulig grunnlag for framvekst av gode prosjekter. Rådgivningen som fylkesbibliotekene i dag gir til kommunene må også ses på som en del av utviklingsarbeidet. Folkebibliotekenes virksomhet har både regional og nasjonal betydning. Derfor bør bibliotekutvikling også ivaretas og samordnes på høyere styringsnivåer. Innovasjon I Norge opplever vi altså at bibliotekene er engasjert i en lang rekke spennende og nyskapende utviklingsprosjekter rundt om i landet. Men det skorter på videreføring, spredning og systematisk læring. Alt for mange prosjekter avsluttes med den obligatoriske prosjektrapporten pluss et par foredrag og artikler for bibliotekmiljøet. Alle som har studert sosiale spredningsprosesser vet at dette er utilstrekkelig. Gammel vane er vond å vende, heter det. Slik er det i jordbruket, i næringslivet, i skolen og i helsevesenet. Det samme gjelder i bibliotekene. Det tar lang tid, mange gjentakelser og mye oppmuntring å skifte fra en etablert arbeidsform til en annen. Bibliotekene står midt oppe i en dyptgripende teknologisk revolusjon - samtidig som samfunnets læringsbehov øker. Men bibliotekenes innovasjonssystem er alt for fragmentert. Kommunene samarbeider i alt for liten grad om bibliotekutvikling. Viktige erfaringer fra ett distrikt blir ikke videreført til andre deler av landet. Dermed kaster prosjektinnsatsen alt for lite av seg. SFP går derfor inn for bred praktisk og økonomisk støtte - på nasjonalt og regionalt nivå - til systematisk spredning av nye teknikker og arbeidsformer i biblioteksektoren. Tilgang på teknisk utstyr, spesielt i form av datamaskiner, programvare og bredbånd, er en viktig forutsetning for at bibliotekene skal kunne løse nye samfunnsoppgaver. Men utstyret alene er verdiløst hvis ikke personalet får anledning til å bygge opp ny kompetanse. Ofte må det også bygges nye og mer fleksible organisasjonsstrukturer for å få fullt utbytte av teknologien og den individuelle kompetansen. Denne typen utviklingsoppgaver løses mer effektivt på regionalt og nasjonalt nivå enn innenfor hver enkelt kommune. Det regionale nivået kan være en statlig bibliotekpolitikks forlengede arm i regionene. Det regionale biblioteknivået skal også i framtida gjøre en forskjell for hver enkelt bibliotekansatt i kommunene og for suksessen i gjennomføringen av en nasjonal bibliotekpolitikk. Når omfordeling av økonomiske midler er basert på prosjekter, går en urimelig mengde ressurser med til selve prosjektadministrasjonen - planlegging, søking, rapportering osv - og effekten blir ofte kortvarig. Samtidig blir det ofte slik at de største bibliotekene har større muligheter til å stable søknader på beina, og dermed også får en større del av midlene. Det ville vært lønnsomt og mer effektivt å finne en annen måte å fordele statlige midler på, for alle parter.. Ressurser om struktur Avsnittet om det lokale nivået bygger særlig på bidrag fra Svein Arne Tinnesand og Ruth Ørnholt - se debattbrevet.